war_of_omensfandomcom-20200213-history
Update History
War of Omens was released on February 10th, 2014. Updates __NOWYSIWYG__ Updates not mentioned in news tab: Release Notes – 3/26/14(missed) * Improvements: – Matchmaking algorithm now prevents significant mismatches – Added Multiplayer Level to leaderboards – Removed Multiplayer Rating from leaderboards Release Notes – 3/19/14(missed) * New features: – New Metris Card, Coordinate – New Skirmish enemies – Added shift-click shortcut for click-and-hold functionality (spends all resources at once) – Added multiplayer rating to Kongregate leaderboards * Balance Changes: – Arsenic, does damage based on number of poisons, costs increased by 2 – Arson, destroys 6 resources instead of 8, does 6 damage minus each resource lost, moved to Murder category – All bombs, +1 damage – Impersonate, takes a random card, cost reduced by 2 – Reconnaissance, lasts 1 more turn – Robbery, steals 2 resources instead of 3 – Sabotage, destroys 2 resources instead of 3 – Fertility Offering, cost reduced by 1 Release Notes – 2/25/14 * New Features: – New Daramek card: Overseer – Festival, cost reduced by 1 Release Notes – 2/24/14 * New Features: – Max life is now 99 – Added faction icon in store when selecting cards from a pack * Bug Fixes: – Fixed cards occasionally getting stuck zoomed-in after mouseover – Fixed occasional infinite loop in AI – Fixed crash during mutual defeat – Fixed improper server disconnection during a multiplayer surrender – Fixed multiple sounds playing loudly all at once (affects multiple-action cards like Merchant Guild and Bounty) Release Notes – 2/18/14 * Balance Changes: – All Vespitole allies except Serf, cost reduced by 1 – Festival, cost reduced by 2 – Rite of Brood, cost increased by 1 – Rite of Combat, cost increased by 1 – Herd of Rats, cost increased by 1 – Rat Catcher, cost increased by 1 – Lepers now have 3 life – Arson now destroys 8 resources instead of 7 * New features: – New Vespitole card: Bounty – New “How to Play” section with gameplay tutorials – Tribute moved from Power tab to Prosperity tab in the deck builder – Some UI polish - Improved card visuals (revised fonts and icons) - Improved battle UI - Players who rapidly quit in multiplayer will be locked out of future multiplayer games for a short time * Bug fixes: – Disconnect from multiplayer is now handled gracefully Release Notes – 2/18/14 * Balance changes: – Sabotage now destroys three resources instead of two – Curry Favor is now costs one less – Rite of Brood, Rite of Kin and Rite of Clan now cost one more * Bug fixes: – Stopped giving loss rewards for invalid multiplayer games Release notes – 2/16/14 * Bug fixes: – Fixed crash when completing a skirmish win at grandmaster difficulty Release notes – 2/14/14 * New features: – Added auto-forfeit in multiplayer if a player doesn’t act for 2 consecutive turns – Added effects for Mayhem, updated effects for Ambush and Waylay * Bug fixes: – Fixed a crash bug in the tutorial fixed and added stuff -shocman